Beautiful
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Draco trifft Hermione bei einer Spendengala, ohne zu wissen, wer sie ist, und ersteigert ein Date mit ihr. Offizielle Übersetzung!


**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte gehört Cuteblndegoddess und wird mit ihrer freundlichen Genehmigung aus dem Englischen übersetzt. Das Original befindet sich hier: www. fanfiction. net/s/2966248/1/

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Story genauso gut wie mir und wünsche euch viel Spaß.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

**Kapitel 1**

**St. Mungos 433. jährliche Spendengala**

* * *

><p>Er stand in der Ecke eines großen Ballsaales voller Menschen. Hier fand eine Spendenaktion für das St. Mungos Krankenhaus statt und der vierundzwanzig Jahre alte Draco Malfoy war bis zur Unendlichkeit gelangweilt. Er nippte an seinem Champagner und betrachtete das falsche Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der anderen Leute. Es war seine Feier, die hier für St. Mungos stattfand. Seine Familie hatte diese jährliche Feier schon seit Jahren gegeben und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre es seine Pflicht, dies aufrecht zu erhalten, sogar nachdem seine Mutter und sein Vater gestorben waren. Der Name Malfoy fiel nach dem Tod seines Vaters in Ungnade, aber hatte wieder ein wenig des früheren Ansehens gewonnen, da Draco das Leben eines Geschäftsmannes und wertvollem Mitglied der Zauberergesellschaft führte. Alle paar Minuten kam jemand auf ihn zu und führte Smalltalk, gemischt mit den einwandfreien Manieren der reinblütigen Zauberer. Er nickte und lächelte daraufhin und sah auf die Uhr in der Hoffnung, dass dies hier bald enden würde, sodass er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen konnte. Die Stunden zogen sich und er bemühte sich, so gut es ging. Seine schwarze, formelle Kleidung und das strahlend weiße Hemd fühlten sich an seinem Körper steif und schwer an.<p>

„Ich brauche etwas Luft", murmelte er zu sich selbst und lief in die Küche, wo er durch eine Hintertür ins Freie gelangen konnte.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Master Malfoy?", fragte eine der Hauselfen.

„Nein, nein … brauche nur eine Pause." Er lief auf die schwere Eichentür am Ende der großen Küche zu.

Die kühle Nachtluft umfing sein Gesicht und kühlte ihn sofort etwas ab. Die dünnen Schweißspuren auf seiner Stirn verschwanden sofort. Er setzte sich auf eine große Bank am Rande des Gartens, seufzte tief und trank den Rest des Champagners in seinem Glas. Der dunkle Himmel war großteils mit funkelnden Sternen verziert, nur wenige dunkle, graue Wolken verdeckten das dunkle Himmelszelt. Er blickte wieder auf die Uhr.

„Es ist erst neun?", sagte er laut zu sich selbst. „Merlin, warum habe ich dem nur zugestimmt?"

Er blieb für eine kurze Zeit draußen und genoss die Stille, bevor er wieder in den lauten Ballsaal seines Hauses lief. Es waren noch mehr Leute gekommen, die er schnell mit seiner süßlichsten Stimme begrüßen musste.

„Mr. und Mrs. Evans, wie schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß", sagte er, schüttelte Mr. Evans die Hand und küsste Mrs. Evans auf die Wange. Er deutete in Richtung der Bar und der Hauselfen, die kleine Tabletts mit Snacks verteilten.

In dem Moment tauchte Blaise Zabini auf und klopfte Draco kräftig auf die Schulter.

„Draco, wo bist du bloß gewesen?", sagte er mit donnernder Stimme und schwerem italienischen Akzent.

„Ich war kurz draußen, du weißt, was ich über diese Feiern denke", flüsterte er zurück zu Blaise.

„Du liebst sie", lachte er. „Wo ist deine Begleitung?"

„Ich habe keine", antwortete Draco und trank ein weiteres Glas Champagner.

„Du hast keine?", meinte Blaise geschockt. „Was ist mit Pansy? Ist sie nicht dein … äh … Beistand?", kicherte er.

„Erwähne diese Kuh besser nicht. Ich hab Frauen wie sie so satt. Lieber würde ich allein leben, als mir jeden Tag ihre weinerliche Stimme anzuhören und wie sie meine wertvolle Zeit verschwenden will. Mit ihr zu reden ist in etwa so wie mit einem Putzlappen zu sprechen und sie ist ungefähr so hübsch wie ein Wischmopp."

„Oooh, harsch", scherzte Blaise und reichte Draco ein Gläschen mit einer knallroten Flüssigkeit. Draco trank sie in einem Zug aus und hustete, da die Flüssigkeit in seinem Hals brannte.

„Mein Leben ist perfekt, so wie es ist", sagte Draco und schnappte sich einen weiteren Drink von einem Hauselfen, der gerade vorbei kam. „Keine Komplikationen. Nichts, das mir im Wege steht."

Blaise lächelte.

„Du brauchst jemanden, der das komplette Gegenteil von Pansy ist", lachte er. „Die Anti-Pansy, wenn man so sagen kann."

Draco rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mir bloß einen weiteren Drink nehmen", sagte er und schnappte sich ein neues Glas. „Viel Spaß."

Draco entfernte sich von seinem Freund und wanderte durch den Raum. Schließlich fand er einen leeren Stuhl in der hintersten Ecke des Ballsaales. Er saß eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dort. Er beobachtete die Gäste, wartete und war schon etwas angetrunken. Seine Augen fielen auf die große Stiege und die Menschen, die sich dort versammelten. Dann erblickte er sie.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war es das smaragdgrüne Kleid, das seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenkte. Es funkelte im dämmrigen Licht des Saales, wenn sie sich bewegte. Es war schulterfrei und passte ihr wie angegossen. Ihr kastanienbraunes Haar war auf ihrem Hinterkopf aufgetürmt und fiel mit eingearbeiteten Diamanten, die jedes Mal funkelten, wenn sie sich bewegte, in losen Locken herab. Er reckte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um sie besser zu sehen. Er kannte sie nicht. Er lachte halb, als er aufstand, um näher zu kommen. Aber er hatte mehr getrunken, als er geplant hatte. Draco stolperte zurück zu seinem Stuhl und als er wieder hoch blickte, war sie verschwunden.

„Verdammt", fluchte er leise, kam auf die Beine und versuchte, seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. Seine blassgrauen Augen überflogen die Menge, aber er fand sie nicht. Vorsichtig ging er hinüber zu der Stiege und suchte weiter. Sie war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Entschuldigung …", fragte er einen Zauberer, der in der Nähe stand. „Haben Sie hier vor einem Augenblick eine Frau gesehen? Eine Frau in einem langen, grünen Kleid?"

Der Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und ging im Saal umher, um nach dem mysteriösen Gast zu suchen.

„Wohin bist du verschwunden?", fragte er sich laut. Er hasste es, etwas nicht zu wissen, und er hätte gedacht, er würde jeden Gast dieser Feier kennen. Lässig ging er herum und hielt Ausschau nach dem smaragdgrünen Kleid, das unter all den schwarzen und weißen Gewändern der übrigen Gäste herausstach. Sie war komplett von der Erde verschwunden.

„Vielleicht hatte ich mehr getrunken, als ich gedacht habe", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich sie mir nur eingebildet."

„Führst du Selbstgespräche?", kam Blaises Stimme irgendwo hinter ihm. „Das ist kein gutes Zeichen.

Draco ließ sich in einen bequemen braunen Ledersessel fallen.

„Ich hab nur nach jemandem gesucht", antwortete er.

„Ich verstehe", antwortete Blaise gelassen und lehnte sich an die Seite seines Sessels. „Wie lang soll die Feier dauern?"

„Merlin allein weiß wie lang", sagte Draco genervt. „Ich wünschte, diese Leute würden einfach verschwinden."

In diesem Augenblick betrat ein Zauberer mit wallendem, braunen Haar und strahlend blauen Augen die provisorische Bühne.

„Achtung, Ladies und Gentlemen. Unsere Junggesellinen-Auktion beginnt in Kürze. Jeder, der an dieser Auktion als Bieter teilnehmen möchte, soll bitte zu dem Tisch bei der Bar gehen und ein Nummernschild ziehen. Wir werden in fünf Minuten anfangen", sagte er, wedelte mit dem Zauberstab und zauberte eine Uhr hervor, die den Countdown von 5 Minuten abwärts begann.

„Wollen wir?", fragte Blaise.

„Nein, mach du allein", antwortete Draco und trank sein Glas leer.

„Sicherlich nicht, du wirst nicht den Abend verschwenden, indem du dich in dieser Ecke hier betrinkst." Blaise zog Draco auf die Beine und stieß ihn in Richtung des Tisches, an dem man sich vormerken lassen konnte. Eine gedrungene Hexe saß hinter dem Tisch und trug ein falsches Lächeln zur Schau.

„Brauchen Sie eine Nummer?", fragte sie. Blaise nickte und ergatterte zwei Nummern. Er schrieb seinen und Dracos Namen auf ein Blatt Pergament.

„Bereit?", fragte er Draco, nachdem er ihm das Schild mit der Nummer 21 gereicht hatte.

Draco zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Suchen wir uns einen Sitzplatz", grummelte Draco.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu den Sitzplätzen, die vor der Bühne aufgereiht waren. Die meisten der vorderen Plätze waren schon belegt, nur noch einige Plätze in der hinteren Reihe waren frei. Draco ging den Gang entlang und setzte sich. Blaise nahm neben ihm Platz und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

„Wirst du mitbieten, Kumpel?", fragte er Draco.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, warum du mich da reingeredet hast. Ich hab die Mädchen gesehen, die bei so etwas mitmachen. Hässlich und so intelligent wie Stroh."

Blaise lachte herzhaft.

„Bist du denn nie zufrieden, mein Freund?", fragte er Draco.

„Ich habe hohe Ansprüche", gab Draco zurück. „Du solltest dir das von mir abgucken. Ich hab ein paar der Mädchen gesehen, mit denen du ein Date hattest."

„Es geht gleich los", sagte Blaise und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen, um es ihm zu verdeutlichen.

„Meine verehrten Hexen und Zauberer. Ich habe die große Ehre, Sie zur 433. jährlichen Spendengala für das St. Mungos Krankenhaus begrüßen zu dürfen. In einem kleinen Augenblick werden wir mit unserer Auktion beginnen. Die jungen Damen, die freiwillig bei dieser Auktion mitmachen, werden den Höchstbieter auf ein Rendezvous begleiten, das aus einem Abendessen und einem Ballbesuch im Starlight-Ballsaal besteht. Sämtliche Spenden kommen dem St. Mungos Fonds für Waisenkinder zugute. Lasst uns somit beginnen!" Er fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab und funkelnde Lichter begannen, von der Decke zu rieseln. Das Licht wurde gedimmt und ein Scheinwerfer beleuchtete direkt die Mitte der Bühne. Eine schöne Frau in einem funkelnden, weißen Kleid betrat die Bühne. Sie hatte volles, rotes Haar, das auf ihrem Kopf hochgetürmt war, und einige Strähnen hingen ihr in das hübsche Gesicht.

„Und das Bieten beginnt!", rief der Zauberer und deutete auf das erste Schild, das in die Luft gehoben wurde.

„Einhundert Galleonen!", rief der Mann mit dem Schild.

„Einhundert Galleonen von Nummer 68", sagte der Zauberer und deutete auf den nächsten.

Draco schenkte ihnen kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Eine endlose Reihe Frauen kam hintereinander auf die Bühne, eine nach der anderen. Eine blonde, eine brünette, noch eine blonde, und noch eine und noch eine. Draco rollte angeekelt mit den Augen.

„Ist es endlich vorbei?", fragte er Blaise, der aufgeregt mitmachte.

„Nein. Jetzt halt die Klappe", sagte er und wandte sich wieder der fünfmillionsten Blondine zu, die gerade auf die Bühne stand.

„Verkauft!", rief der Zauberer und deutete auf Blaise, der wie ein kleines Kind grinste.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte Draco und stand auf, um zu gehen. Als er sich erhob, betrat ein weiteres Mädchen die Bühne. Ein Mädchen mit kastanienfarbenen Locken und einem glitzernden grünen Kleid.

„Unsere nächste Junggesellin ist Heilerin in St. Mungos. Heuer macht sie zum ersten Mal bei der Spendengala mit und ist ein wenig nervös, also fangen wir am besten mit einem hohen Betrag an. Sie ist unsere letzte Junggesellin heute Nacht. Bitte heißen Sie die Nummer 21 willkommen." Die Menge jubelte laut und einige Pfiffe kamen aus dem Publikum. Draco stand still und starrte die Frau an. Es war die selbe, die er vorhin bei der Stiege gesehen hatte. Ihr Lächeln war sympathisch und ehrlich. Die Diamanten in ihrem Haar glitzerten im Rampenlicht.

„Eintausend Galleonen", sagte Draco abwesend und hob sein Schild hoch. Einige Leute im Publikum schnappten nach Luft. Blaise zerrte am Ärmel seines Freundes.

„Draco, bist du verrückt?", flüsterte er. Die Frau auf der Bühne kniff die Augen zusammen, um zu erkennen, wer so hoch für ihre Gesellschaft bot.

Draco starrte sie weiter an. Sein Schild hielt er noch immer hoch in der Luft.

„Sehr gut!", sagte der Auktionär erfreut. „21 bietet eintausend Galleonen. Gibt es weitere Gebote?"

Draco hätte nicht erwartet, dass noch jemand mitbieten würde, aber zu seiner Überraschung schossen mehrere Hände in die Höhe und boten 1.100 Galleonen und dann 1.200. Seine Hand ging wieder in die Höhe.

„1.500 Galleonen", sagte er laut und schenkte den anderen Bietern eisige Blicke.

„1.500 Galleonen zum Ersten, 1.500 Galleonen zum Zweiten, 1.500 Galleonen zum Dritten. Verkauft an die Nummer 21. Bitte kommen Sie zum Gebotstisch und füllen Sie Ihr Formular aus." Draco bewegte sich zu dem Tisch, aber Blaise hielt ihn wieder auf.

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel? 1.500 Galleonen? Du könntest jede Frau haben, warum zahlst du solche Unmengen für eine einfache Heilerin?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe", sagte Draco, als er den Tisch erreichte und wieder von der gedrungenen Hexe mit dem falschen Lächeln begrüßt wurde.

„Nummer 21?", fragte sie. Draco nickte.

„Also, also, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sind ein großzügiger Mann. Zuerst die Gala, und dann die Spende für unseren Fonds für Waisenkinder. Ich hatte sie komplett falsch eingeschätzt." Er gab ihr das ausgefüllte Formular zurück und sie übergab ihm eine Mappe mit den Unterlagen für sein Rendezvous.

Seine Augen lasen die Informationen und er grinste einige Male.

„Was?", fragte Blaise. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Draco dazu veranlasste, eine ungeheure Summe Geld für ein Mädchen zu zahlen.

„Sie ist fast 25", sagte Draco.

„Sie ist praktisch eine alte Jungfer", sagte Blaise stirnrunzelnd.

„Geboren im September, eine Jungfrau", las er laut vor. „Liest gerne, in der Nähe von London geboren …"

„Draco, wen kümmert's?", fragte Blaise. „Das ist doch alles egal?"

„Sie hat eine Katze … ging auf Hogwarts … ich frage mich, ob ich sie kenne?", murmelte er.

„Ich hab sie nicht wiedererkannt. Aber sie wäre mit uns im selben Jahr gewesen oder ein Jahr über uns", antwortete Blaise grüblerisch.

„Wann treffen wir unsere Dates?", fragte Blaise.

„Im Starlight-Saal am Samstag. Aber ich würde sie schon gern vorher treffen." Er sah sich im Zimmer nach ihr um, aber sie war wieder verschwunden. „Wohin ist sie gegangen?", fragte er genervt.

„Sie muss ein Geist sein", überlegte Blaise.

„Oder ein Engel", antwortete Draco leise. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden", sagte er und lief in Richtung Bühne.

Der Zauberer, der als Auktionär fungierte, lächelte Draco an.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie sehr wir Ihnen für Ihre Spende dankbar sind. Noch nie in meinem Leben habe ich jemanden getroffen, der so großzügig ist wie Sie", sagte er und zeigte mit seinem Lächeln all seine perfekten, weißen Zähne.

„Ich möchte mein Date noch heute Nacht treffen", sagte Draco ein wenig atemlos, da er gelaufen ist.

„Ich fürchte, das ist nicht möglich. Die Mädchen sind bereits gegangen. Sie wollen sie schon unbedingt kennen lernen, nehme ich an?", lachte er.

„Sie ist anscheinend anders als die anderen", seufzte Draco.

„Oh, das ist sie. Sehr intelligent. Die klügste Hexe ihres Alters, sage ich immer. Sie hat die Ausbildung zur Heilerin in nur zwei Jahren abgeschlossen. Die meisten brauchen drei oder mehr. Sie ist schon Ober-Heilerin in ihrer Abteilung in St. Mungos. Es sollten noch viel mehr junge Leute so engagiert sein, anderen zu helfen, wie sie", sagte er und lächelte abwesend.

„Wie heißt sie?", fragte er. „Ich bin zur gleichen Zeit wie sie nach Hogwarts gegangen, erkenne sie aber nicht wieder."

„Oh, mein Lieber, das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Wenn sie beschließt, es Ihnen an Ihrem Date zu sagen, ist das ihre Entscheidung. So können die Mädchen etwas Privatsphäre haben." Er lächelte Draco an. „Haben Sie nun Ihre Anweisungen für das Date?" Draco nickte. „Tja, ich hoffe, Sie haben Spaß. Der Starlight-Ballsaal sollte zu dieser Jahreszeit ganz bezaubernd sein." Draco schüttelte dem Mann die Hand und machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu Blaise.

„Also?", fragte Blaise und wartete gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Ich kann sie erst bei unserem Date treffen. Ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen. Nur dass sie Nummer 21 ist und ihre Nummer trägt, wenn wir uns treffen. Ist das nicht lustig, dass wir beide Nummer 21 hatten?", kicherte er.

„Yeah, das muss Schicksal sein", meinte Blaise. „Tja, ich bin dann dahin. Tolle Party, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er mit einer süßlichen, weiblichen Stimme, bevor er Draco zuzwinkerte und zur Türe lief. Die Gäste wurden immer weniger und Draco war dankbar. Einige Zauberer wedelten mit ihren Zauberstäben herum und ließen die Bühne und andere Dinge auf Puppenhausgröße schrumpfen, damit sie in eine kleine Tragetasche passten. Draco lief hinüber zur Bar und bestellte einen letzten Drink. Er wusste nicht, was bei der Auktion über ihn gekommen war. Alles, das er wusste, war, dass er sie unbedingt treffen musste. Schnell schluckte er den Drink hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg zur Stiege, die in sein Büro führte. Er war fast ganz oben angekommen, als er das Mädchen in dem grünen Kleid erblickte, wie es zurück in den Ballsaal lief. Sein Herz stand still, während er sie beobachtete. Bis er sich überlegt hatte, dass er ihr nachlaufen könnte, war sie schon zur Tür hinaus, dieses Mal mit einem cremefarbenen Schal um ihre Schultern. Ihre Locken hatten sich ein wenig aus der Frisur gelöst und hingen ihr frei ins Gesicht. Sie hatte rote Wangen, da sie gelaufen war, und ihr Kleid wallte wie Seide hinter ihr nach. Draco lief so schnell er konnte die Stufen hinunter. Sie war in Richtung Garten hinausgelaufen. Er rannte ihr nach, war nur wenige Sekunden hinter ihr. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hören konnte, waren seine laufenden Schritte. Er sah sich um. Sie war weg. War vor wenigen Sekunden disappariert. Draco schnappte nach Luft und lehnte sich an eine marmorne Statue der Göttin Venus.

„Das nächste Mal kriege ich dich", sagte er, bevor er wieder hinein ging.


End file.
